Watercraft
by SamCyberCat
Summary: If Ryo had never met Fubuki then there would probably be a lot of things he would never have tried, this was one of them. Ryo/Fubuki.


Notes – For the gx_100. Set post-GX, though it's not really specific.

---

"I'm beginning to think you can talk me into anything."

"I'm beginning to think that I can," Fubuki agreed with Ryo, somewhat smugly.

Ryo made a mental note to knock Fubuki's cockiness down a peg or two later, but not today. Today his punishment had already been set.

At least he wasn't anywhere near anyone he knew. At least the time of year was right for it. At least everyone else looked pretty much just as ridiculous as he did. There were a lot of 'at least' excuses that could be applied to the situation, but none of them particularly made him feel any better.

The fact of the matter was that he was standing, while conscious and therefore able to make a choice about it, outside of a beach shack wearing… and this was the worst part… wearing a Hawaiian shirt.

It wasn't the worst Hawaiian shirt that could ever happen; at least it wasn't bright red with yellow flowers on to start with. Ryo had to admit that if it were possible for clothing of this nature to suit him than dark blue with white flowers was as close to it as he could get. But it was just not him.

He had to do this though, because it had been brought up that he owed Fubuki. He wasn't exactly sure what he owed him for, but though he'd never admit it he had something of a guilty conscience where his friend was concerned, so if Fubuki said he owed him then he probably did. If not for all that happened a few years ago then definitely for the amount of times Fubuki had promoted Shou's career recently.

So there he was, wearing a Hawaiian Shirt, standing next to Fubuki, who was also wearing one. Any minute now Fubuki was going to make some inappropriate comment like…

"We could be shirt buddies, you know?"

…Just like that one he just made, and another nail would be hammered into the coffin of Ryo's dignity.

"Why is the shirt so important?" Ryo asked bemusedly.

Giving him one of those looks that he gave when Ryo had missed the point, Fubuki answered, "Because they keep you cool. This isn't exactly the weather for your usual leather Ryo, and if you want to try Jet Skiing then you'll need to be wearing something that can take some wear and tear."

Ryo gawked at him like he had gone mad.

"I don't want to try Jet Skiing," he said cautiously.

"But I thought that was what we agreed to," teased Fubuki, "Or did I forget to mention it when arranging our day out."

"Yes, I believe that you did," Ryo said firmly, knowing fine well that Fubuki was trying to trap him.

"But we're here now and I've rented them out, and I really think you'd enjoy it when you get into it," Fubuki went on.

Staring directly at him, Ryo answered, "What could possibly make you think that I'd enjoy that?"

"Because I know you too well," Fubuki replied.

"No, no you don't. I thought you knew me at least a little better than that but I now see that you don't know me at all. If you did then you'd have never even suggest something like that, the shirt was far enough." He was walking backwards as he said it, almost stepping into another man before turning around to mutter a rushed apology.

"It's okay, bro," the man shrugged it off indifferently, "You're the two here for the Skis, yeah?"

"That would be us," Fubuki chimed cheerfully, stepping up beside Ryo.

"You can have them for about two hours," the guy said, motioning to the two crafts behind him, "If you want more than that you'll have to book again."

"I think two hours will be more than enough." It was Ryo that spoke this time.

Fubuki beamed at him; "So you'll do it?"

"Just once," Ryo answered, "Then you never ask me to do something like this ever again."

Fubuki nodded all too eagerly.

It took Ryo more time than he would have liked to work out how to stand on the Jet Ski, almost falling into the water at least once only to be saved by his more confident friend. Eventually they were riding across the shallow part of the beach at something of a slow pace. Ryo had no doubt that Fubuki could drive faster than this, and had seen him do so on several occasions, but he was thankful that his friend respected him enough to stay near to his side.

"You're doing great, most people don't have this much confidence on their first time," he called over to Ryo, though he knew fine well that Ryo always showed confidence even when he wasn't particularly feeling it.

"This is actually quite relaxing," Ryo admitted. He probably would have felt more comfortable on a boat, but at the same time he felt more in-control of this craft. It was like choosing a motorbike over a car.

"We should do it again sometime," Fubuki said, though he still remembered Ryo's earlier warning. He glanced towards the shore where the person he had rented the Skis from was waiting presumably for them. Two hours had flowed by.

After giving Ryo a brief lesson on how to park a Ski the two climbed off and headed up the beach. Even Ryo was feeling up to a drink from the beach shack at this point.

"That was… more interesting than I expected it to be," Ryo admitted as they walked.

"Yeah, at least you can say you tried it," agreed Fubuki. It was a shame he wouldn't want to do it again, but Ryo had seemed to enjoy the more relaxed part of the ride. There were plenty of watercrafts that were relaxing too.

Yes, next time that 'just once' that he'd talk Ryo into would be gondolas. In Venice. Now how could he trick Ryo into agreeing to that…?


End file.
